Legendary items
Equipment Gradeless # White # Blue # Silver # Gold # Legendary # Epic # Saint Armaments (split into 12 levels) # Divine Earth Armaments (split into 12 levels) # Emperor Heaven Armaments (split into 12 levels) There is also different kind of Armaments Weapon Vast Sun Bow-type Weapon (Legendary), a weapon forged from an Extreme Sun Stone and Extreme Sun Flames, and it contains Power. Djinn Stick-type Weapon (Legendary), a weapon that a Djinn was born with, and it contains Power. Lightning Fang Hatchet-type Weapon (Legendary), a weapon forged from a massive Lightning Beast’s fang, and it contains Lightning’s Power. Frozen Soul Sword-type Weapon (Legendary), a weapon formed from the combination of thousands of chilling-ice souls, and it contains Cold’s Power. Spirit Tree Staff-type Weapon (Legendary), a weapon forged from a White Pagoda Spirit Tree that was over 1,000 years old, and it contains Power. Ice – Star Slashing Sword Grade: Half-Legendary (Incomplete), Stats: Strength +10, Constitution +6, Agility +4. Description: A Half-Legendary grade weapon that has become rusty due to the passage of time, becoming an ordinary Gold grade weapon. After being strengthened by the Ice Strengthening Stone, it has recovered some of its Half-Legendary power and deals bonus Ice damage. Great Spirit Roc Bow Grade: Legendary, Stats: Strength +15, Intelligence +10, Constitution +10, Agility +10, Description: A piece of equipment forged from a Spirit Roc’s corpse. It has the Spirit Roc’s soul sealed within it and contains many of the Spirit Roc’s abilities. Earth Crystal God Sword Grade: Legendary, Stats: Strength +20, Intelligence +10, Constitution +12, Agility +11, Description: A famous sword in ancient times that has become Legendary grade due to the passage of time. This sword contains Crystal’s Power. Demonic Crow Staff Grade: Legendary, Stats: Strength +8, Intelligence +20, Constitution +10, Agility +8, Description: A magic staff forged from many evil items. It contains a powerful Weakening Light. Silver Lake Immortal Sword Grade: Legendary, Stats: Strength +20, Intelligence +20, Agility +15, Constitution +19, Description: One of the Silver Lake Immortal’s seven pieces of equipment. It has a Legacy and can give the user the Silver Immortal Swordsman profession. Accessory King’s Ring – Undead Grade: Legendary, Stats: All stats +5, Description: A ring that has fused with an ancient King Armament Shard and has been strengthened by it. Increases EXP gained by 400%, Achievement Points gained by 200%, chances of spawning S grade or above villagers by 200%, the maximum number of special professions by 200%, and stats of all villages by 10%. Assassin Lord’s Ring Grade: Legendary, Stats: Strength +12, Agility +20, Constitution +6, Description: Increases one’s Assassin skills by 200%, and all damage from Assassin skills towards you are reduced by 60%. Bonus Skills: Domain: All creatures that come within 100 meters of you will be detected by you. Power: This ring and the 12 Legacy Equipment Sets have a master-servant relationship, and you can use their power. Celia Klumin Grade: Legendary, Stats: All Stats +10, Description: A mysterious girl transformed into a ring, and this ring can bring its wearer luck. Armor Eighth Mountain Shield-type Defensive Item (Legendary), a defensive item forged from the Heart of the Eighth Mountain, and it contains Mountain’s Power. Sacred Heaven Armor-type Defensive Item (Legendary), an armor that can only be worn by high-tier Angels, and it contains Light’s Power. Material Ice Elemental Beast’s tooth It is a Legendary grade material. It can be used to create Ice type equipment. Rock Giant Crystal A type of crystal from the Rock Giant that is an excellent Legendary grade material. It can be used to forge Legendary grade equipment. Other City God Temple Grade: Legendary, Description: Contains a trace of divine power and can protect the residents of a village, town, or city. It requires sacrifices of incense and can be leveled up. All evil creatures that step within the territory that the City God Temple is in will be suppressed by the City God Temple, which will reduce their strength by 55%. Residents will also receive powerful protection and will have immunity to dark powers. One World Rod A fishing rod made from the branch of the ancient World Tree, Heavenly Flax String, and Silver Moon Hook. It has three effects: Effect one: Fishing Proficiency: Learns all skills related to fishing to a proficient level, and one can be called a Fishing Grandmaster. Effect two: Fishing Blessing: Adds an extra 500% chance of catching fish when fishing and greatly increases the chance of fishing rare types of fish. Effect three: Fishing Comprehension: This item is quite special and contains a type of source energy. When using it, it will allow one to comprehend the heavens and earth easier. Heavenly Sword City Grade: Legendary, Description: After using it, one will obtain the Heavenly Sword City’s Legacy. Apart from the basic military professions, there will also be a Swordsman profession that can evolve and reach S grade. Universal Den Grade: Legendary, Description: A special Den that any creature can conquer. It will spawn creatures of the same race. Battle King City Grade: Legendary, Description: An ancient city with immense battle strength. All of the stats are related to battling, and they can greatly increase fighting power. Thousand Life City Grade: Legendary, Description: A Light legacy that has decent battle professions. It is far superior to normal Legendary grade villages. Great Iron City Grade: Legendary, Description: An ancient city primarily focused on defense. The walls receive an iron barrier effect that greatly increases defense. It has the Great Iron Soldier defensive profession. Ten Thousand City Grade: Legendary, Description: A city that greatly attracts refugees and wanderers. It spawns twice as many people per day as ordinary villages and has special professions, high-grade people, and stats related to population. Animal Raising City Grade: Legendary, Description: An ancient city focused on raising animals. It has a special Beast Tamer profession and also controls Pig Dens, Sheep Dens, and Chicken Dens. Holy Disciple City Grade: Legendary, Description: An ancient city established by believers of a faith. It has a Holy Disciple profession. There is a divine statue inside, causing the city to receive divine protection. Divine Water City A city situated beside water that receives water-related blessings. All residents automatically receive a swimming skill, and it gives storm-resistant stats and advanced skills for ship-building. Wine Immortal City Grade: Legendary, Description: An ancient city that focused on brewing wine. It possesses six secret wine-brewing recipes, and these mysterious wines can give bonus stats. The city also has the Wine Hero profession. Seven Kill Capital City Stone An ordinary Capital City Stone that was fused with a growth-type treasure with immense killing intent, creating a special City Creation Stone. Its Grade can be increased through slaughter, and the people it spawns will innately have Power. This City Creation Stone is an extremely dangerous item and should only be used by a special person. Ordinary people will not be able to control its killing intent, causing that person and the spawned residents to become monsters who only live for slaughter. Celestial City Grade: Legendary, Description: A city rumored to have Celestials living in it; the city has a Spirit Gathering Formation that can speed up Cultivation speed and has the Legacy Art 'Yin Yang Art.' Sword Mountain Grade: Legendary, Description: A city focused on the sword that gives off a powerful sword intent. It has the Legacy Sword Art 'Absolute Soul Slash' and the Legacy Art 'Sword Above.' Holy God City Grade: Legendary, Description: A city with a godly spirit bloodline, and it is incredibly powerful. It will spawn people with weak godly bloodlines.